-Open Your World-
by AidenPearce27
Summary: A first try at a Watch Dogs fanfiction. Basically about Clara and Aiden slowly starting to get feelings for each other. Will their friendship turn into something more? Read on.
1. Can't Stop

It had been 2 years. 2 years since the death of Clara Lillie. 2 years since the tragic day she died, and, 2 years since Aiden Pearce lost someone who he could actually trust. After that period of time, Pearce couldn't trust anyone, not after what happened after that.

Aiden Pearce just finished eliminating some of Blumes latest recruits, and, that was a bit hard, especially since T-bone and Clara weren't there.

'Clara...' He thought, rethinking what happenend in the graveyard.  
>A simple, loud yell - "Clara!" as she gave her last gaze into his eyes as she fell to the floor. He had hurried over to her, but it was too late.<br>She was dead.

Aiden has been trying to forget her, but that would leave him empty inside, for at least, he thought.

"I should of been ready, wiped out all those bastards!" He shouted near an abandoned court yard. "Clara...Why can't I forget that name?  
>- why, why can't I forget that voice? Its in my dreams, thoughts...<br>everywhere I go I can still imagine her with me. If only that was reality"

He turned around, noticing a familiar figure. "T-bone, why are you here? Did you hear-"

"Everything?" T-bone said as he cut him off. "Yea man"

"Damn it..."

"Look man you have problems. How about a quick visit to the bar? Drinks on me!"

"No T-bone I'm fine, really"

"C'mon man just one round-"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" he yelled, realizing that T-bone was grinning.

"Now thats the Aiden I was looking for!" T-bone chuckled.

"Would you shut up? I want some time alone" Aiden stared at him.  
>T-bone could tell he was mad.<p>

"Alright man...I'll...catch up with you later...I guess"

And with that, he left, leaving Aiden standing there, in the middle of the court yard, all alone.

One tear quickly dropped onto his jacket.

"This isn't the real me"

he turned around and headed to the hideout. 


	2. Raymond Kenney

Continued...

Aiden had just arrived at the hideout. "Still beautiful...I remember how much data me and Clara used to get..just..wow" he smiled lightly and then sighed.  
>"If only she was still here" he loosed his smile and sat near a computer. "Thats it, I need to find out if she-" Beep. "Whats that?"<p>

A popup on the computer showed up, startling Aiden. "Huh..?" He stared firmly to the center of the screen. "I'll just hack into the camera's near the graveyard...to tell myself that she really is dead..she isn't coming back"

He hacked in. Clara was placing flowers onto Lena's grave.  
>Aiden yelled her name and gunshots were heard as they pierced right into her shoulder. That fatal day.<p>

He searched the camera for a few hours later. Nothing.  
>Just Clara's lifeless body.<p>

"Damn it! She's really...gone..."

He then walked outside to where T-bone was standing.

"Hey partner, I could tell you needed help"

He looked Aiden up and down.

"It sure does seem like it"

Aiden grinned and chuckled a bit.

"Sorry about earlier, T-bone" he said, forgivingly.

"Its ok man, now then, what do you need?"

"I need to find Clara" he said firmly.

"Na man she's dead-"

"No she's-"

"Now you're having some serious d j vu-"

"T-bone" he cut him off. "Please"

He held out his hand, waiting for an answer.

He hesititated but then shaked the man's hand.

"Ok" and gave a light smile. 


	3. Why, How?

Continued...

Aiden and T-bone were working together again, finally.

"I got some information and a car's plate near the graveyard...but I can't read it. Could you decrypt it?" Aiden glanced at T-bone.

"This piece of trash is indecryptable..." T-bone stated.

"Is that even a-"

"But I can try.."

T-bone thoroughly looked at the information carefully and decrypted it successfully.

"Ok man, the Car plate is RUV.925, and, the information you wanted me to decrypt is about...Clara's location..." T-bone stated. He then turned to look at Aiden's face.

"She's..she's..." Aiden whispered.

"Alive..." T-bone was amazed. "She faked her death"

Aiden was astonished. "Ugh..."

"Aiden?"

"Pawnee!"  
>"And you're exactly as I expected"<br>"Hello Aiden. I can't decide where to begin. The first time I saw you, you were playing chess with Jackson in the park. Both of you still very sad from - the funeral. I could see how you made him feel safe. In our world we hide in the dark behind monitors. Thats the only place we feel safe. It isn't enough to say I didn't know. That lives would be lost or that it was only a job. I thought, if I could help you heal, help you find answers-  
>maybe I could heal myself. But I can't. When this is all over, I hope we can at least talk.<br>Or if not, at least I can disappear. Thats something I'm good at"  
>"I'm sorry Aiden"<p>

His eyes flinged open. "Huh, what?"

"You blacked out man! I was terrified if whether I should perform CPR on you or not"

Aiden rolled his eyes. Typical T-bone. These flashbacks...they bring back horrible memories.

Memories that he shouldn't want to know about. 


	4. I Think I Love You

Continued...

T-bone and Aiden had just found some vital information to find Clara.

"Damn it! Look man, I got to go see this pal o' mine, could you take care of this info for now? Its important" T-bone asked Aiden.

"Sure" He answered in a quirky, sly way.

T-bone smiled 'Thanks' and then walked away from the bunker.

Aiden scrambelled through the information.

"Hmm, the car plate looks like its from some black car, a Mercendes. Maybe the drivers would know where she is. This is strange...why is her body still there then? Well, at least this information will work as a lead to get me to her-"

"Except you don't need it" A familiar voice startled Aiden.

"What..." He turned around. Nothing.

A female figure lurking behind the shadows walked forward, just as she did the first time they met.

"Hi. My name is BadBoy17" she gave her light, seducting smile.

"Clara"

"Aiden"

Aiden grinned his biggest grin and ran towards Clara in an embraceful hug.

Clara blushed a bit and looked away.

"I'm assuming you want to know how I'm alive..." she said, still blushing lightly.

"Yea, I do" he replied.

She walked over to the computer desk and smiled.

"Why were you looking for me? After what I-"

"That doesn't matter, as long as you're here, alive" he smiled.

"Well you've changed" She gave her best smile.

"Yea I have...I promised my sister...and to you" he said.

They stared at eachother for about 10 seconds.

"Oh um..sorry, lets get back to the point" said Clara, interupting the stare off.

"Sure." Aiden said.

Clara explained how she faked her death because she wanted Aiden to forget her so she could disappear. She didn't want conflicts between him and her. She also explained that the black car were some Dedsec crew members, ready to pick her up.

"Clara I-"

"I didn't know Aiden...But that isn't enough...is it..."

Aiden could tell that she was showing some tears. He saw one drop onto her long, black boots as she laid her head down on the computer desk.

"Clara, I've gone through that. Lena is dead. I can't change that" Aiden stated.

"But it involved me...go ahead, go!" she shouted, handing him his pistol.

"Clara-"

"Shoot me, now for what I did!" Clara yelled.

"NO!" He grabbed the pistol and threw it near the wall. "I won't" he said firmly.

They started arguing.

"Clara, my sister was captivated by Damien, Jackson almost got himself killed, My niece is dead!  
>I don't have time for you! I didn't ever have time for you! Do you think my life is easy going these days? Its still the same thing! Why don't you-"<p>

"I understand that Aiden! I'm definetely not saying that!"

"Well, it sure does seem like it! Can't you see-"

"Theres nothing wrong Aiden!"

"You're worrying too much!"

"No its-"

"It did involve you and I'm over that!"

"But Aiden you-"

"I never did Clara, I have forgotten, get over-"

At that moment, she put her hands on Aidens cheeks and held his head lightly. Aiden was astonished. She looked at him and then sweetly kissed him. The kiss meant something a lot to Aiden.

Clara then broke the kiss and hugged him firmly.

"I..I love you"

She showed loving tears that soon fell onto Aiden's trench-coat.

"I...I..." he hugged her back. "I love you too..." 


	5. She's The One

Continued...

Aiden glanced at Clara.

"You...I can't believe.." Aiden stuttered. Clara chuckled lovingly.

"You're so cute when you're confused" Clara explained. Her eyes shimmered in the dark.

"You're so beautiful..." Aiden said. "Uh oh sorry I mean-"

Clara smiled at him and then hugged him tightly.

"I love you..."

Clara was it! Aiden thought. She was the one this whole time.  
>She was the one behind all these flashbacks and memories. Now he got it.<p>

"Well then, BadBoy, want to go to my new motel room?" he asked.

"Motel room? I thought it caught on fire, remember, 2 years ago?" Clara cocked her head sideways.

"Yea, but I got a new one" Aiden explained.

They headed towards the motel room. It was shining with new unhackable computers, a 'Mission wall' and a bunch of new, high tech technology. There was a blank spot near the wall.

"Nice place" Clara grinned, amazed.

Aiden smiled and looked Clara up and down. She was the prettiest woman he had ever seen. The way her eyes shined, her hair had the uniquest style...she was the one.

Clara turned around, noticing him. She blushed.

"Aiden..."

"Oh oh...sorry Clara...I just couldn't help but-"

"Its alright, vigilante" she chuckled.

Aiden smirked.

"Hey...Aiden" she

"Yea?"

"Since, what just happened...happend...does that mean that we're well,  
>you know...together now?" Clara asked, longing for a positive answer, her eyes shown of defeat.<p>

Aiden walked up to her and held her hands.

"Of course"

Clara pushed him off lovingly and she was headed towards the bathroom but Aiden grasped her by the waist and lifted her off the ground.

"Aiden!" She chuckled lovingly as she held his neck.

Aiden nuzzled her neck lightly.

"Don't leave me" he smiled.

Clara face turned neatural, yet with a hint of a smile.

"Ugh Aiden...I would never leave you..."

"Hmm...but just to be sure...I'm breaking up with you" Aiden frowned.

"What?" Clara's face was wide eyed.

Aiden chuckled. "Just joking" he said slyly.

"Argh Aiden..Don't scare me like that!"

she nuzzled him and soon drifted off to sleep. 'She's so beautiful when she's sleeping..' he thought. He laid her down onto his bed and soon fell asleep too. 


	6. Wakey Wakey!

Continued...

The next morning, the sun was shining, still in the same place, no clouds...  
>all was peaceful. He felt warm. He woke up with a jolt when suddenley a familiar face stared down onto his.<p>

"Good morning sleepy head!" she greeted him as she kissed his cheek.

"Clara, what are you doing?" he chuckled a bit.

She was hugging him tightly, hands wrapped around his body in a graceful warmth. She turned her head sideways as Aiden smiled a bit. He playfully pushed her off as she fell to the other side. Clara laughed. "Hey!"  
>Aiden grinned as he headed towards the bathroom.<p>

Clara couldn't believe it. Aiden was now finally having the same feelings for her as she did the first time she met him. She remembered Aiden flirting a bit with her but then pretending that it never happened. Pff. Typical Aiden. She turned, noticing that he came back.

"Damn it..." he looked away from Clara, trying not to worry her.

"What is it Aiden?" she looked puzzled.

"The cops..they'll be here any minute..." he answered.

He held her arm firmly and pulled her down the hallway and into a parked car.

"Aiden where are we going?" she asked.

"Somewhere away from here, I can't risk the cops getting us, but most importantly,  
>hurting you" he answered, feeling an empty heart.<p>

Clara's face blushed heavily. Ugh... why do I keep blushing? she thought. I've got to control this.

"Thats sweet" said a completely drunken voice. "Hey Cllaaarraaaa heeeyyy Peaaaarrcceee"

"T-bone, what are you doing here?" Aiden asked.

"Well, the cops where after me so I hid in the back..." said T-bone, completely out of the acted voice. "Wait...Clara?" his eyes were wide opened. "How-"

"Long story-" Aiden and Clara said together, then paused.

"Sorry" Aiden said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, Okay" she said as she shrugged it off playfully.

"Are you guys in love?" T-bone stated.

"Well thats my cover blown" Aiden murmered, looking out the window.

Clara laughed a bit. She turned to Aiden and then kissed his cheek.

T-bone grinned. "Perfect answer!"

Clara rolled her eyes as Aiden felt at peace. He had Clara. Clara was his,  
>he was hers. Nothing could ruin the moment now.<p>

"This is the police, step away from the vehicle and put your hands up! I repeat,  
>hands up!"<p>

Except that.


	7. Never Walk Away

Continued...

"Umm...Aiden...you might wanna GET DRIVING!" T-bone yelled.  
>Aiden drove straight ahead towards an exit.<p>

"Go towards exit 61! It leads you to multiple routes!" Clara shouted.

Aiden followed her orders and turned to a North-East direction. Luckily, the police went the wrong way and the crew dodged the security scans. One bullet shot almost hit Clara. Aiden quickly had zoomed away.

"Phew! That was close!" T-bone stated.

Aiden and Clara were wide eyed. How did they get through that? It was harder to escape from than the 'ordinary' chases.

T-bone thought through for a moment. 'I better leave...let these lovebirds have their time alone..'  
>He exited the car saying, "See you guys later, thanks for the lift!" he shouted, being very sarcastic.<p>

"Lets head towards your place" Aiden suggested.

"Sure, but...Its a train wreck" Clara said, feeling embarrased.

"Like mine" chuckled Aiden, then typed her address into the GPS.

When they arrived, the house was astonishing. Her bedroom was perfect...everything Aiden would have dreamed of. Her walls painted a nice, thin white. Her lounge...amazing and well ordered.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Clara said, being sarcastic.

"Like you?" Aiden said playfully.

"Hey!" Said Clara, slightly annoyed.

Clara standed in front of a star candle, staring at it with a smile on her face,  
>remembering when her father got it for her.<p>

Aiden noticed a bit of tension in her so he walked up to her slowly and wrapped his arms around her waist. Clara felt warm...she caught his scent...it was comforting. She turned around to where Aiden was as their noses met. She playfull pushed him off as he landed on the couch. She then lay on him and turned the tv on as Aiden kissed her cheek.

"Breaking news. The vigiliante has been spotted yet again and all outside activities are to be avoided says the Chicago police. Please remain calm and stay indoors" the news woman stated.

Clara just chuckled. "Thats my fox" she said, leaning into Aiden for a peck. Aiden sensed it and leaned towards her as well. After the little kiss they stared at eachother with happiness. Aiden knew that Clara would always be on his side and he would always be on hers.

Aiden soon drifted to sleep and so did Clara. They fell asleep in eachothers arms before finally going into REM sleep and then waking up.

Clara noticed that she acidentally drooled on Aiden's trenchcoat. She, slightly embarrased, wiped it off and then blushed as their noses met and Aiden soon woke up to notice. He grinned and then kissed her forehead before finally getting off the couch.

Clara stared at him as he went to the kitchen. "Aiden?" she said, getting his attention.

"Yea?" he replied.

"I love you" she said, smiling in a cute, sweet way.

Aiden walked over to her and kissed her.

"I love you too..and you know that..right?" Aiden stated, waiting for an answer.

"I..was having doubts.." Clara said, feeling ashamed. She felt Aiden touch her cheek...  
>just as she did when she 'died'.<p>

"Never forget how much I love you" Aiden stared at her eyes. "And how much I need you"

Clara hugged him tightly.

"Never walk away..." she said, tearing up.

"I never will..." he replied, hugging her back. 


	8. Aiden!

Continued...

After the little 'conversation', Aiden headed towards the kitchen. "I'll make breakfast" he said politely.

Clara watched him. He looked like an expert.

"I'm really not" Aiden said, noticing her.

Clara blushed a bit. "Sorry"

Aiden chuckled.

"What are you making?" she asked.

Aiden turned to her. "What do you want?"

Clara thought for a moment. "Could you make pancakes...?"

"Sure" he replied.

After a few minutes, breakfast was over and Aiden sat back onto the couch.  
>Clara couldn't help but cuddle up to him. They both smiled at eachother.<p>

Clara was too busy snuggling up to Aiden that she didn't notice him getting tense.

"Urm..Clara?" he asked.

"What...?" she asked, eyes still closed with a smile, still hugging Aiden.

"We have some fixers outside..." he replied.

Clara's eyes shot wide open. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" she said in apology.

"Lets go!" he ran towards the door, grasping her arm. He cornered her around an edge and told her to stay there.

"No, let me come with you" Clara said firmly. "There's too many"

"I can't risk getting you hurt" he said, looking directly into her eyes. "Stay here"

Clara didn't get a chance to reply as he ran towards a coverment.

"Aiden!" she shouted.

He turned around with worry as a bullet hit him in the stomach. "Argh!"

Clara was astonished. Her world turned upside down. She felt so empty that she couldn't even move.

"AIDEN!" She yelled, as Aiden grieved in pain. She started to run to him.

"STAY THERE!" he shouted, this time in a more angry tune. "Please.."

Clara followed his orders. She couldn't back away. She was forced to watch him in pain.

A fixer ran up to Aiden and kicked him while another grasped him.

Clara got out her pistol and, without thinking, shot both of them.

Aiden stared at her. "Clara..."

She just stood still. She then eliminated the rest as she used her love for the vigilante to help her. She then turned to him and ran up, hugging him. She then kissed his forehead.

"Clara..." he said, forcing a light smile.

Clara was already tearing up. Oh no... she thought.

Aiden then, drifted off and blacked out.

"Aiden...Aiden!" Clara yelled.

"Aiden..."

A tear drop fell onto his face. He then, slowly, woke up.

"Clara...?"

"AIDEN!" Clara yelled in joy. She then hugged him so tightly that Aiden almost choked.

"Sorry" she said playfully, giving another seductive smile.

Aiden smirked and carried her up to her room.

"I'll be back in a few days..." he told her.

Clara hesitated by the thought of him leaving but then soon understood.

"Bye..." he said, then drove off,  
>leaving Clara behind, all alone.<p>


	9. You Gonna Die Alone Man!

CONTAINS COARSE LANGUAGE

Continued...

It had been a bit more than a few days. It had been 4 weeks since Aiden hadn't returned.  
>Clara decided to look for him. She looked all over Chicago. She then found T-bone.<p>

"Hey" she said, in a bit timid voice.

"Hey! There's the girl!" he said. "Where you've been?"

"Um...with the vigilante..." she said, this time a bit more firmly.

"Well, that was predictable" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey!" she said playfully, pushing him lightly.

"Haha. By the way...I haven't seen Pearce for a while. Got an idea of where he may be? You're the one who's been with him" he asked.

"Well, thats how I bumped into you" she said, worridely.

"You mean, he's disappeared?" asked T-bone.

"Yea..." Clara replied, in a nervous, slightly cringing way.

"Don't worry, I'll help you find him" offered T-bone.

'Boom!'

A loud explosion was rapidly burning down infastructure.

"I have a feeling Aiden's there" T-bone said.

They ran there as fast as they could as they saw Aiden trying to take down some Viceroys.

'There are still more Viceroys?' thought T-bone. Clara yelled out to him.

"Aiden!"

He quickly turned around to see his two companions.

"Clara, T-bone! Stay back!" he shouted, fighting against Iraq.

'Iraq's...alive...' Clara thought.

"You thought that you could mess with me? Motherfucker!" Iraq shouted in rage.

"Do whatever you want to me...just don't hurt Clara...or T-bone..." Aiden replied, weakily.

"Aiden..." Clara said, forming small tears.

"Aiden!" shouted T-bone.

T-bone quickly got out his pistol and shot Iraq in the head multiple times til her fell. He then wiped out the rest of his comrades and then hurried over to Aiden, followed by Clara.

"Aiden! You ok man?" T-bone asked in a worried way.

"I'm fine" he replied, in his normal toned voice.

Clara was about to hug him when suddenley, Iraq grabbed her arm and pulled it towards bedbug and away from Aiden.

"You really thought...that...I..was...dead..." he said, still bleeding heavily. "Well...you've been proven wrong..."

"AIDEN!" she cried.

"Let her go!" he said angrily.

"No no...she will stay here... at Rossi...and...never leave..." Iraq replied. He thought he was in control.

"You...!" T-bone had his fist ready to punch but got shot at.

"HAHAHA! WEAKLING! FUCKING WEAKLING!" Iraq yelled, then started laughing histerically. "Take this old bloke to the isolation!"

"T-bone!" Aiden yelled.

"Now...you're alone..." Iraq laughed evily.

"Ahhh!" he yelled, grabbing Iraq's body and throwing it into the river. "BASTARD!"

He wiped out the remaining Viceroys and killed every one of them. Bedbug was left.

"Ha! Sorry brother" he said, throwing Clara onto a bridge next to him. "She missed you!" he said, lifting the bridge with the maintence controls.

"Clara!"

"AIDEN! HELP!" she yelled, tears flowing.

T-bone was astonished. He fought Bedbug as they both fell into a deep hole.

'He'll be alright...' Aiden thought confidenetly.

He was right, as T-bone managed to get out.  
>"I'll hack the system, make sure these idiots never mess with us again!" he shouted, pulling a lever and then hacking in. "I'll meet you at the bunker! Save Clara!" he shouted, then ran towards the bunker.<p>

"Aiden! Help Me!" She screamed.

"Jump!" he shouted.

Clara was now dangling off the edge, ready to fall.

"No...I can't! Its too high!" she yelled in agony.

"Jump Clara! I'll catch you!" he yelled.

Clara hesitated but then loosened her grip. She was holding on with one hand.  
>She thought for a moment. If she let go, Aiden would get her...right? Or... he loved her so...<br>so why wouldn't he? Without thinking, she slipped.

"Ahh!" she screamed.

Aiden grabbed her as she fell and they both tripped near a wall. He stared at her as she cried.  
>He hugged her tightly and nuzzled her.<p>

"Clara...You're ok now. You're ok" he smiled and nuzzled her face as she calmed down.  
>"I love you, and thats what makes me strong" he said.<p>

Clara caught his scent again. His calming voice, beautiful eyes, warm body...he was the man of her dreams. And here they were, hugging each other in Viceroy territory. It was a bit funny when you thought about it...but,  
>its was peaceful at heart.<p>

She finally stopped crying and was nuzzling him back. She loved him so much and was never going to let him go.

"I love you so much Aiden...I'm sorry for what happened two years ago, I really am..."

"No...its ok Clara. I love you, and thats all that matters" he said.

They both spent about an hour just sitting there, thinking about eachother, then, they just went back to the bunker and Aiden had explained what happened. They were truly for one another. 


	10. Mood Swings

Headed straight for the bunker, Aiden could feel a wrenching sting in his stomach. It felt as though he were about to throw up. He blinked numerous times. Reaching for his pocket,  
>he picked up his phone and looked onto the surrounding citizen's digital lives. Turning around,<br>he noticed that Clara was walking straight beside him, looking onward towards the bridge that connected to the Bunker. He turned his head back as he stared in curiosity at the 'Robert Racine Yachts' sign.  
>Yes, he now remembered. He went there once to stop Robert Racine.<p>Looking back forward, he glanced at Clara's phone. It had mulitple DedSec message spaced everywhere.<br>He looked at Clara, expecting the slightest hint of a smile, yet, unexpectedley, her face was neatural, staring at the messages and replying back. He walked a bit faster this time, trying to get in front of Clara so he could get a 'head-first' into the Bunker. Arriving at the docking area, he cocked his head sideways.  
>Where was his phone?<p>

Damn it. He thought. Clara, noticing him, slowly stepped a bit more forward.  
>Without a word, she lightly put a hand on his shoulder. Aiden turned around,<br>as she pulled something out of her pocket.

"Here" she said, handing him the phone. "It fell out of your pocket a few minutes ago"

"Thanks. I must of ripped it" he assumed, glancing over at her.

Clara leaned against a gate while Aiden hacked the bridge. They walked across as they didn't have a car near them.

As they entered the bunker, Aiden smirked at Clara as she walked past him.  
>He assumed she wanted a head start on the information he had gotten from Iraq.<br>Wait, she didn't know that... he thought. He handed her the drive he used as she smiled. She already knew what it was for. Plugging it in, she looked across the information.

Aiden pointed at a screen. "Well, this was easier than I thought it would be. All the information is decrypted, no codes, much easier to understand-"

"Quite fascinating really" T-bone interuppted.

He looked Aiden and Clara up and down.

"Oh, sorry. Did I interupt your honey moon?" he said, cockingly.

"Shut up..." Aiden frowned, walking across to the blue near the staircases.

Clara chuckled a bit inside. Although Aiden had changed, he was still a bit of a jerk to them. Aiden had been acting different lately. Is he ready to move on? No... It can't be.  
>Wait... maybe he has... Clara's mind whizzed with thoughts as Aiden sat down on a step,<br>pulling out a disk.

He quietly made a slightly annoyed sound. "Hmph"

Putting the disk back in the slot, he turned to T-bone and Clara.

"What?" he said firmly, with a bit of anger coming through.

Clara's heart sank. Deep inside, she loved Aiden. But on the other half, she felt regret for falling for such a man. The vigilante. What was she thinking?  
>Although this was true, she couldn't let go. He had the one thing. Wait...<br>what is that 'one thing?' She didn't know. But it was definetely something she admired. One of those things, for that matter.

She felt ashamed that she falled in love with him. The Vigilante, the Fox.  
>Staring into Aiden's eyes, she knew he wasn't perfect. He acted like a sweetheart before, something Clara wasn't too positive about, but...<br>now she had her old Aiden back, right? She could finally live with that.

For some reason, she liked the annoyance he bringed up on her. All of it, raining down on top. She brought her attention back to Aiden, noticing him staring deep into her soul. It wasn't creepy, no, but it was pretty damn attractive. She looked him up and down, mouth slightly open.

T-bone then broke the stare off. He sat near Clara and laid a hand on her shoulder,  
>then looking back at Aiden.<p>

"We need to get back together Aiden, all of us. We used to make such a good trio. And Aiden, my man, I think Clara would love that too" he said deeply.

Aiden frowned and lowered his eyebrows a bit, his cap covering his eyes. He then looked back at Clara. T-bone could sense some tension. He turned his head back to Clara, hands still on her shoulder.

"Do you want this?"

Clara was the final decision maker. She wanted the freedom again.  
>She wanted to feel the rush of being a hacker. The car chases, the police,<br>the shoot outs...Wait. She never experienced those before.

"On one condition" she frowned a bit. "I go with you guys"

"No way, you have to stay here and do the technical work" Aiden frowned,  
>staring at Clara.<p>

"What if I refuse?" she said, giving a slightly seductive smile.

"Then don't bother. You'll get hurt out there anyway" Aiden said playfully.

"No, I'm coming with you guys" she glanced over to the grey haired man. "T-bone?"

T-bone hesitated but stared back at Aiden for approval.

"Lets give her a chance"

Aiden frowned and walked away in approval.

Clara smiled and thanked T-bone as soon as Aiden got out.

"Finally!" She laughed. "I've been longing for this-"

She cut herself off. "For SO long!"

T-bone chuckled at then sat her down.

"Listen, you coming out is new. For all of us" T-bone said, staring at Aiden.

Noticing, Aiden turned his head around, slightly easedropping.

T-bone continued. "So you follow by our rules"

Clara agreed and then walked over to Aiden.

"I'll meet you in town" Clara smiled, exiting the bunker.

"Damn that chick in flirty" T-bone laughed.

Aiden chuckled a bit.

"Yea...She sure is" he said softly, watching her exit the bunker.  
> <p>


	11. Me, Emotional?

Clara exited the bunker. She turned her head to find an old beat up car. On the right was her car.  
>She got in and closed the door.<br>Noticing a bit of rain, she stared up at the sky, it was beginning to get dark. Now, it was time for Chicago downtown. Aiden is probably getting ready to go.

Inserting the key, she drove off. Across the bridge, around the loop and then finally,  
>she arrived near the city's famous sculpture, 'The Arona', otherwise known as the sculpture Aiden went to to meet up with Damien. Getting out of the car, she stared across at the infastructure. On her right, Chicago's tallest building. On the left, Most of Chicago city.<p>

She placed her arms across the rails and just stood there, thinking.  
>She was in the most beautiful place in the world - to her expectations at least.<p>

Meanwhile, Aiden had arrived in the old car Clara saw back at the bunker. He glanced over, admiring the sight. Citizens were everywhere.  
>Chicago really is the hotspot.<p>

He turned around, noticing Clara only a few meteres away from him. Walking up slowly, he kept staring at Clara, her back to him.

"Look at the view" Clara whispered, as if it were obvious he was there.

Aiden met her stare. They both gazed at the sight, then at the stars.

"Its..." Aiden began.

"Its beautiful" Clara smiled, then turning her head towards Aiden. "You know I used to come here a lot with my dad when I was younger"

"You did" Aiden replied.

Clara gave a light smile as Aiden turned his head towards the sight in front of them.

"You really have changed" Clara said, ignoring his stare as he shot his head back forward.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean that you have gotten a bit more - emotional. In. Some way" she replied, still staring at the buildings.

"Emotional? You're calling me emotional?" he said, thoughts whizzing around in his head.

"Well, you care for others a bit more-"

"What, like you?" Aiden stared at her, waiting for an answer.

Clara lowered her head. She felt a bit of a blush coming on.

"Yes...Whats the reason?" she asked, head turning towards him.

Aiden hesitated. He needed to think, think well. This answer could change everything. Everything they had between eachother. Maybe even their 'forbidden'  
>friendship.<p>

"Listen Clara...When I have to deal with these criminals...I...I need you somewhere safe.  
>Thats what makes me strong" he smiled, saying the exact same thing he said to his Nephew 2 years ago.<p>

That really stung Clara. Her heart, raised a bit higher. Her thoughts, almost coming to an end. Her mind, at peace.

Aiden gently held her hand as she slowly looked at him. Aiden felt at peace, as though he could finally live his life again.

He let go of her hand gently and walked away. 


	12. Open Your World

Aiden walked up to the stolen junk-yard car, his heart racing. He thought of many things. What was he doing with his life?  
>Did her really just fall for Clara? Is she really the one?<br>How did this even begin? When did these feelings start...forming?

*Flashback*

Aiden walked up near a train station to an underground bar and hotel residental area. He walked down the stairs, expecting to meet a man in his 30s to greet him with surprise information. What would it be? Something to do with Dedsec? Or...just a false alarm.  
>A phase. He turned his head around to the nearest person.<p>

"Badboy?" he asked solemnly.

"What?" the man replied.

"Badboy, 17?"

"What the fuck man?" the man said, walking away.

Aiden gave a light sigh and turned his head towards a television near by.  
>The words shot up, 'Behind you'. Rotating his body around, he saw what looked like a shadow in the dark.<p>

"Badboy 17?" he asked.

The figure replied, "Clara"

"Clara?" he asked in question.

The anonymous figure slowly walked out from the dark shadows and into the light.  
>It wasn't a man, no. It was far different. An attractive woman, standing before him,<br>glared into his emerald green eyes.

Slowly, he walked up to her.

"You don't look 17..." he said, voice a bit bruised. He had gone through enough in his life.

"Ugh, do I look like a Badboy-"

"You look like a wild card..." he replied.

The girl, who's name was opposedley 'Clara', changed her tune slightly.

"I hope I don't frighten you..."

"What, do you have a reason to frighten me?"

"Now you're being paranoid" she glanced up at him.

His voice changed from a bruised anchor to something a bit more negative.

"Am I? Someone is fucking with my life, threatning my family and the same moment the mysterious Badboy wants to meet me and he is a she? He is lie" He said, louder.

He then grasped her neck, making her struggle a bit. "Listen, I need to trust you, Clara"

She smirked. "I wouldn't trust me if I were you..." Aiden frowned. She continued.  
>"But here's a reason to listen. The text message you sent me? I know how to find him" she said firmly.<p>

"Yea, well we don't need to meet face to face for that" he said a bit angrily, still grasping her neck.

She shoved it off. "No, we needed a face to face for this" she started. She tapped into her phone and then showed the screen to him. "You wanted Dedsec's system hacks?"

"You got me in..." he said, slowly grabbing her phone.

She nudged it away slowly. "You should be nicer to me..." she smirked. "I'm about to open your world"

Aiden smirked. "Yea, well, you're not the first woman to promise me that.."

Clara backed away and gave a slight shake of the head. She signaled him to give her his phone so she could upload the hacks.

"They do all their nasty work through this...and they don't know that I have access"

"You stole it..." Aiden began.

"Hmm...This is powerful. Just don't be stupid. You screw around and get people hurt, or worse..."

"Well I don't think you trust me..." Aiden began.

She hesitated. "Give me a reason to trust you..."

"Alright" he smiled.

He asked her how they would get the man and track him down.

"Simple. You, with everything I just sent - me, tracking his signal"

She smirked seductivley.

Aiden turned his head slowly towards her as she began walking up the stairs.

"You're not exactly what I expected"

She turned to him.

"And you're exactly as I expected, Aiden" she said, walking away.

Aiden was left there, clueless.

*End Flashback*

Ah. Those were the memories. But right now, he had to focus on T-bone. The Militia aren't all dead. They would be after him, again, soon.  
>He had to get to him, fast. <p>


	13. Break Free

Aiden ran up to the nearest dirt bike. He began driving to T-bone's new hideout.  
>It looked quite similar to the old one, but it was much bigger. The Militia would be there soon, so Aiden drove as fast as he could. He parked it next to the gate, got off and ran towards cover.<p>The Milita had just arrived.<p>

"We know you're around her Kenney!" they yelled.

"Aiden!" T-bone said.

"T-bone...What are they doing here?" he asked, staring at one Marksman.

"I don't know man, but its all going to shit!" he said, a bit quiter this time. "I think they had been planning this for a looooong time"

"Well we wouldn't want to foil their plans now, do we?" Aiden said solemnly.

T-bone smirked and got out one of his Rifels. He aimed it at an Enforcer.

It turned around and shouted, "We got a lead on Kenney here!"

The other Militia ran towards him and aimed there guns T-bone.

"Shit, Sniper!" he yelled, pointing to one on the roof of his main building.

Aiden hacked into some traps and wiped out quite a few of them. He then killed the Enforcer with a IED.

"Nice shot." T-bone stated, watching Aiden trigger the gun, aiming right at a Marksman's head.

"Haha, Jeffrey!" T-bone laughed, looking at Aiden's phone, which was filled with thousands of names from the Militia. "Haha"

"Enough joking around. We've got to get you out of here" Aiden said, voice sitll bruised.

They ran through, under and over random obstacles in their path. Aiden took down some remaining guys.

They reached a car and drove off to the bunker, Clara waiting for them.

They drove into the usual parking area.

"Ahh, phew" T-bone stated, smiling at Aiden.

Aiden smiled back and got out of the car.

"Hey Aiden..." T-bone said.

"Yea?" Aiden replied.

"About Clara. How she goin'?" he asked, a bit solemnly.

"She's...fine. C'mon. We've got to get inside." he replied.

He wanted to hold her in his arms - at least one more time.

They walked in, greeted by Clara.

"I'm glad you're well" she said, voice a little bruised, a bit like Aiden's. She looked of sorrow. Staring at Aiden deeply, he felt as though he couldn't let her go.

Aiden walked slowly up to her. He laid a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him slowly, mouth at the slightest bit open. Her eyes gave her all the emotion Aiden needed. He had enough sorrow for one week.

Slowly, he dropped his arm back to his sides and walked over to a computer.

Clara stared at him in much sadness.

T-bone walked up to Clara and hugged her.

"Its been a while" he smiled. He was a bit like a close family friend to Clara.  
>She respected that.<p>

Clara tried to smile, yet she couldn't.

She turned to Aiden.

"Aiden..."

"What?" he said strictly. That was typical Aiden.

"I'm leaving..." she replied, a bit of a tear in her eye.

Aiden froze. His heart sank as he panicked inside his mind.

Turning to her, his eyes were looking as cold as ever. A cold sorrow unfolding inside him.

"You can continue this buisness with Lena on your own. I have a feeling you don't need me anymore...  
>and I don't want to be an obstacle in all of this." Clara stated, almost crying.<p>

T-bone sensed the tension. He, without being noticed, slowly exited the bunker. Aiden could solve this on his own.

Aiden, still shocked, slowly walked up to her, grasping her arms. This made Clara confused, but still sorrow. She had tears on her face which Aiden rejected. He hated seeing her like this.

After holding her arms and staring into her eyes for a few seconds, he hugged her tightly.

Clara cried on his shoulder and hugged him back.

He wiped her tears away and let go, still holding her arms. He was about to lean in for a kiss,  
>but Clara slowly backed away.<p>

"Clara...don't leave..." he said slowly.

Clara hesitated. She stared at him in the eye a few feet away and then finally said, "I want to love you but you won't let me..."

Aiden slowly backed his hand away from her cheek.

Clara felt like she could breath again. What did she just say...

He regreted everything. Meeting Aiden. Falling in love with him. The vigilante...why...?

Aiden felt like he just lost everything, just as he did when Lena died.

He walked up to her, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry..." he said slowly. "I-I love you"

Clara knew it now. He was the vigilante, so what? He could be a real jerk sometimes...and? He was the perfect man for her. She loved him to bits.

She felt like she was reborn. Glancing into his eyes, she gave a small sign of approval. She wasn't leaving...But now it was official. She is home where ever Aiden may be.

Aiden smiled softly and kissed her. Clara held his face as Aiden wrapped his arms around her waist.

Clara could finally break free. 


	14. France

Aiden walked down the road in the city of Chicago. It was 15 degrees outside, he didn't seem to care. His trench-coat flowed behind him in the wind. He decided to go check out a city hotspot. Arriving near a famous hotel, 'Montel Frensco', he gradually walked up a flight of stairs, going to the top of a well-known city view point. He felt a vibrational sound in his pocket. Grasping for his phone, he clicked the answer button and turned off the speaker.

"Yea?"

"Aiden. You didn't kill yourself." stated a familiar voice.

"Why wouldn't I be alive?" he asked.

"I was having doubts" Jordi replied. He then continued, "Listen I need you to cover something for me"

"What is it? If I were me right now I would have refused the offer" Aiden said.

"You not being you...? Sounds like a plan."

"Ugh."

"Okay, okay. Listen. A couple of fixers have been breathing down my neck, hunting me down, trying to get past the brutal gates of destiny which confine them in prison holes" Jordi stated.

"Jordi, the job, what is it?"

"Its a backdoor job. I need you to install a backdoor, a little spy manifesto and boom! Get the hell out of there" Jordi replied.

"Sounds easy enough." Aiden replied.

"Oh, and feel free to bring the old guy and your girlfriend, you'll need all the help you can get" Jordi chuckled.

"She's not my girlfriend. Alright, I'll go ahead tomorrow. Where to exactly?" Aiden asked.

"France"

Aiden froze. Jordi could be a pain to work with but he has never been so oblivous.

"Jordi, France? Do you expect me to catch a flight for tomorrow to some other country? Is that really what you think I'd-"

The phone cut off. Aiden groaned. He booked a flight for three and then walked back to the bunker. Damn. The bunker. They need a new place to go to. They decided to squat in T-bones new station.

After breaking the news to T-bone and Clara, he sat down on an old, rugged couch near the computers at T-bone's ctOS station.

"What time's our flight?" T-bone asked.

Aiden sighed. "2 am in the morning."

T-bone spat the beer's liquid out of his mouth from the bottle he was drinking.

"2 am?! Aiden, you just HAD to get us that damn time didn't you?"

"No, but I like looking at your faces when something bad happenns, and that, exactly, happened."  
>Aiden chuckled.<p>

Clara smirked and then walked over to a single couch and sat down.

"We need some music my man" T-bone said, grinning.

He flicked his radio on and on came the rage. 


	15. Your Superman

Clara rolled her eyes. She turned her head towards Aiden who was practically slouching on the sofa. His cap covering his face, she heard light breathing. He was probably asleep.  
>She turned her head back towards T-bone. He turned the radio off in approval and then sat near Clara. Drinking his beer, he stared at Aiden, who was fast asleep.<p>Clara saw his fingers move slightly. He had heavier breathing now. He turned to his left and let his arm dangle of the edge of the couch. Clara chuckled lightly. He musn't have had any sleep for a while. He could surely use a catnap.<p>

T-bone got off the couch and went inside the main structure to pack his things.  
>He packed all his basic hacking tools, and a few weapons. Realising that security would probably take them off him, he packed his back up phone to hack into the scanners.<p>

Clara, still sitting on the couch, was silent. She had been thinking. They were going to France. She smiled at the though and turned to Aiden. She thought that France was a romantic get-away for most people. She could only imagine herself having the time of her life. Her, T-bone ...Aiden. All together in France doing what they do best. The luxury, the rush, the Eiffel tower, the amazing features...  
>All of which Clara would hope for.<p>

Turning her head back to Aiden, he slowly woke up. Once he was up,  
>he looked quite fresh. His emerald green eyes were fixed onto Clara's.<br>Clara couldn't help but stare into them as well.

Rubbing his eyes, Aiden yawned. "What time is it?" he asked, still a bit sleepy.

Clara checked her watch. It was 3 o'clock. Aiden was now fully awake.  
>He sprang up, sitting on the couch. Clara looked at him sweetly and gave the lightest smile. She moved a bit closer to him.<p>

She should keep a distance between Aiden. He isn't exactly what you would call a 'gentleman'.

Aiden got up, smiling. They decided to go to a party with T-bone.

-  
>AT THE PARTY -<br>They walked in and listened to the songs, danced and did whatever they wanted.  
>It was a Friday, and tomorrow wouldn't have much time at all for this kind of stuff.<p>

T-bone stared at Aiden. He nudged him and gestured towards the stage.

Aiden immidientely disagreed and turned the other way, noticing Clara talking to a strange man.

T-bone dragged Aiden onto the stage. Damnit. He was stuck there now. 


	16. Welcome To France

Aiden clenched his fists hard as he gave a death stare to T-bone. He turned his head around only to notice that the strange man Clara was talking to had leaned in for a kiss. Aiden immidientley filled with fury. He let out a loud, 'No!' and before he could finish, a loudn't boom echoed around the stadium's entrance. They were now surrendered to silence. Clara turned around and nudged the man away as he slyly thanked her for the kiss and walked away.

Aiden was about to run after the man but then heard a loud gunshot. A piercing sound was heard as a civilian got shot in the neck. Aiden quickly signaled for Clara and T-bone to take cover as he did as well. He pulled out a 419 and aimed at a Marksman. He seemed to be wearing some kind of black uniform, as if he were a part of the FBI.

Clara aimed her pistol at a Veteran. She did a headshot and quickly took cover.  
>A strange man was eering onto Aiden so when he got close enough, he took him down. He wiped out every other group member of the unauthorised gang and got Clara and T-bone out of the area. Silence fell again.<br>As they got back, they just relaxed. There wasn't anything to worry about anymore, was there?  
>The next day, Aiden, Clara and T-bone headed off to Chicago airport. After getting the official tickets and double checking the scanner's network access for any frauds, they went through security successfully. Boarding onto American Airlines, they got to their seats and sat down. Good thing it was a direct flight.<p>

Clara sat next to Aiden while T-bone sat at the very end. He seemed intruged by the tv in front of him. After buckling up his seatbelt, Aiden turned towards Clara. He noticed that she was looking at him and grinning. Aiden was quite lucky to have such a companian on his side.

Taking out his phone, he clicked a few buttons and then put it back for takeoff.  
>As the plane got ready, Clara's grin turned into a small frown. Noticing, Aiden questioned it.<p>

"What is it, Clara?" he asked.

"I just haven't been on a plane for a while, thats all." Clara replied, sighing.

"Its going to be ok." said Aiden, holding her hand.

She looked up at him and smiled. The plane soon took off and they were on their way to France.

-  
>Upon Arrival, they went through everything and got their luggage. They then went off to a hotel. After booking in, they went to their room. Aiden's smile had turned into a frown when he noticed that their were only two beds. A single and a double. Before Aiden could say anything, T-bone threw his bag onto the single. Aiden and Clara were silent.<p>

"Looks like we're sharing." Aiden stated.

"I guess we are." Clara replied. She stumbled for the right words.

Placing their bags down, it was about 11:45 pm. T-bone drifted off to sleep easily.  
>Clara had trouble falling asleep. She kept having strange nightmares about losing Aiden in a battle.<br>He was probably the closest she has or ever will have to a friend. She tossed and turned in bed.  
>Although wearing a blanket, she could feel some chills.<p>

Aiden saw and said, "Whats wrong?"

Clara replied, "Its cold..."

Aiden replied by stating that she could keep the whole blanket to herself. He didn't need it anyway.

Clara declined the offer, saying that he would need it. Unintentionally, she moved a bit closer to Aiden.  
>A swave of warmth overcame her. She felt like she was in the perfect blanket.<p>

Aiden blinked numerous times, confused.

"You're so warm" Clara stated slowly.

Aiden didn't reply until a few seconds later.

"Well...You can stay near me...if you want" he said.

No, they weren't in a relationship in this point of time, but she had soon snuggled up to him and drifted to sleep.

Aiden whispered quietly, "Goodnight." 


End file.
